His Dying Confession
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Afterlife Spoilers for the last episode of season 2 and last episode of season 1. Robert has something he needs to make clear to Alison


**His Dying Confession**

**I really felt the need to writing this after i watched the last episode yesterday. I hope you like it. It's my first Afterlife fic.**

**Major spoilers for the whole of series 2.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story and i do not own the diologue between Alison and Robert either, it is taken from the last scene they have together in 'A Name Written In The Water'.**

As she turned around from the cold chair she was sat upon, Alison saw her friend Robert Bridge standing looking vulnerable and confused at his body lying upon the hospital bed.

The silent tears trickled from her eyes and the world seemed to stop around them.

"It's time, isn't it?" he asked her, as Robert stood looking like the man he was before he had lapsed into a coma.

Alison shook her head in denial but he smiled at her in acceptance.

"It is. You know it is." Robert's voice dropped as he whispered "help me."

She looked at him with fresh tears and all she could say back with a cracking voice was "I can't."

Robert brushed this comment to the side and looked back over to his comatose body.

"I thought it would be so clear…but it isn't" he paused and looked to the floor before letting out a half laugh. "I thought all the questions would be answered…but they're not." He let out a brief "breath" before continuing "It's so hard, it's so hard to let go."

Alison started to shake her head again.

"I don't want to lose you." She breathed.

This had taken her a lot to say, although she had tried to keep her feelings at bay she did well and truly love Robert.

Their companionship had started out as an analysis of each other, picking out the wrongs in each others lives. Alison's was that she had alienated herself from everyone because of the gift of being a medium, and Robert had still yet to get over his son's death five years previous to their first meeting.

But with each other's help these two wrongs had been made a right. Alison had let Robert fully into her life and he had let go of his son, after hearing him being channelled through Alison at the séance they had attended the year before. This séance had ended cataclysmically in which Alison had nearly died and remained in a coma for twenty-seven days. Throughout those twenty-seven long days he had remained by her side, but not out of friendship, out of love.

Now that he was here, in this state, before passing over, he had figured out who it was he did love. With Jude he had thought that she was the one he loved and he had pretty good reason to believing this.

They had been married, had a child together, he had still worn his wedding ring even though they were divorced. He thought it was love but he had remained with Jude out of fear.

Fear of admitting he was actually starting to fall in love with Alison.

This had started whist watching over her on the hospital bed, Alison had been willing to take his son Josh over to the other side so he could truly rest in peace, but Robert hadn't wanted Alison to go. He wanted her to remain there with him, the relief had surged through him when she had opened her eyes and smiled at him.

She was back, back with him.

However, when he had found out about the tumour fear kicked in and he scurried back to Jude, back to his comfort zone. The last thing he wanted in his dying weeks was to declare love to Alison and have it thrown back in his face; at least if he stayed with Jude it would make her happy, it would make him happy too, to an extent.

It wasn't as if he felt nothing for Jude, he felt some form of love but it just wasn't as strong as it was towards Alison.

But now was certainly the time to reveal all.

"What I'm leaving behind is so precious to me…you know that don't you?"

In every sense of that sentence he meant her. He was leaving behind Alison, the most precious thing in the world to him. To protect her he had left her in the dark about the tumour. But by appearing to her when his heart had stopped on the roadside was a way of letting her know that he needed to see her face before he died.

On that night within her kitchen he was fearful and scared, in a frightened voice he had uttered.

"I'm not ready to go."

He wasn't ready to go because he hadn't said his piece to Alison; he hadn't shown her the way he felt, he hadn't been given enough time.

Now in the intensive care unit she responded with,

"Yes. I do."

The fear had come back as he knew their time together was fading fast, he called out "I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid." Alison said soothingly. "I'm right here. I'm right by your side." She had now confirmed her feelings to him. She was by his side and that is how they would always remain. In life or in death, they would still have each other.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, you just leave that behind and take all the good things."

Yet again he stared over to his failing body.

"My body, my life…"

"Your body let you down." She said "but your body isn't you."

"What am I then?" he asked, the lecturer within him had come out for its final say.

"Free." She replied simply.

The heart monitors started to bleep as his body shut down. The night nurse's ghost stood by the bed and gestured to Robert the doors leading to freedom.

She gave a melancholy smile and gave a slight nod to Alison saying that she could watch him as he left this world for something unknown.

As Robert walked down the corridor, the figure of his son Josh was waiting patiently for him.

Robert smiled as he bent down and placed his hand upon his son's shoulder, Josh took his other hand and they walked out hand in hand.

Father and son.

Together in death.

Alison could only watch from afar and cry some more as he was free; he was gone, but not forever.

He would always be alive in her heart.

**I hope you like it**

**Please review :)**


End file.
